Best Kept Secret: Preview
by X-Factor-Glory
Summary: A preview of my up coming one shot. Ichigo and Kyo keep running into each other, so it must be fate...right? Life is blissful for these two until Shishou reveals a terrible secret.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a preview of my up coming one shot. At the moment, it is currently at 13 pages and its maybe...half way done? Anyways, I just wanted to get some feed back on the first part. Not sure when it will be posted as its my little project away from my other projects.**

**I know it goes kinda fast, but I never said this would be a master piece :D**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

1.

The first time they saw each other, it was just in passing. Kyo had been out in the city, just wandering and trying to forget himself. Ichigo had been doing the same. Some could call it fate, but Ichigo and Kyo both would have snorted in scorn at whoever said it. They didn't believe in fate.

When Kyo had happened to glance across the street, for no reason really, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of familiar orange hair; orange hair that he saw every time he looked in the mirror. Even stranger was that it wasn't the dyed orange hair of a teenager who craved attention. That just looked gaudy and disgustingly fake.

No, not this hair. This hair wasn't just one color orange, it was all the shades of orange in one.

_Just like mine._

That's when he noticed that the fellow orange head was, too, watching him. They locked eyes, and both were shocked at the familiar color they saw. They gazed at each other in surprise for a few moments, both recognizing the similar hair, eyes, skin, body, _eyebrows. _

The spell was broken when a nameless person rudely shoved past Kyo. When he looked back, he saw that the other had been swallowed by the crowd and, even with orange hair, there was no way to find him.

Although the other didn't know it, both went home and had a hard time finding their sleep; the image of the other burned into their minds. For no reason at all really, after all it was just someone who had the same color hair (eyes, body, _eyebrows_).

Yet, for some reason, they felt that it was so much more then that.

2.

The second time they saw each other it was in a coffee shop. Kyo had gone there to study for a final exam; he couldn't force himself to sit and study at home. When he felt that he would at least pass the test with a fairly decent grade, he packed up and headed out. He opened the door the same time Ichigo did (of course, Kyo didn't know Ichigo's name yet).

Ichigo was being dragged to a study session at the coffee shop by his friends to study for his finals as well He hadn't been paying much attention to school and his crazy Dad was not very happy about it. It wasn't like he wouldn't pass; he always did no matter how little preparation he had.

When they saw the other, Kyo's jaw dropped just a bit (of course, he strongly denies this in the future) and Ichigo's eyes widened.

They weren't really sure who opened their mouth to speak first, but before either of them could make a sound, a tiny, blacked haired girl appeared and physically dragged Ichigo inside. Their eyes stayed connected, however, and Kyo felt something strange pass through him as a shiver crawled down his back. As soon as their eye connection was broken, Kyo hurried home trying not to glance behind him.

It was starting to feel weird, and he wasn't sure why

3.

After the school year was over, Kyo didn't see Ichigo at all. If anything, he thought he would see him ten times more during the break.

Nope. Not a glimpse.

Over the course of the break, Kyo's memories of Ichigo started to grow fuzzy and blurred. As much as he didn't like it, there was nothing he could do. Who knew, maybe he would never see the kid again.

Whenever he thought that, he started to feel a little sick to his stomach. He didn't what to think about why.

4.

The next time they saw each other, they literally ran into the other.

Kyo had been in a hurry to get away from the main house. He definitely didn't want to see Akito and it wasn't wise hanging around the compound longer than necessary, especially for the Cat.

He turned a tight corner and ran straight into Ichigo, knocking them both over and even landing on top him (which he had personally thought only happened in anime and never considered it happening to him).

The first thing Kyo noticed was how _hard _Ichigo's body was. Ichigo's body was quite a bit more muscled then he remembered, almost dwarfing his own feline build. The second thing he noticed was how much it hurt to land on another body.

He quickly rolled off to the side but didn't get up.

"Sorry, I uh, wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't even think that I would, uh, run into someone. Sorry again." Kyo winced when his voice quivered.

He gasped in shock when Ichigo rolled on top of him and pinned his wrists down.

"Who _are _you?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Who am I? Who are you?!" Kyo scowled. "Lemme go!" He tried to rip his arms away, but Ichigo was way too strong. Kyo glared.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kyo continued to glare but reluctantly replied.

"Sohma Kyo. Now. Get. Off."

Ichigo ignored him.

"Why do you look like me?"

"Look like you?! If anything, you look like me!"

Ichigo didn't relent and waited for Kyo to answer.

_Bastard._

"I-It runs- I mean, unique hair runs in my family." Kyo looked away stubbornly. He hated feeling weak and with this Ichigo person pinning him down, that's all he felt. He was very pleased when Ichigo got off him and ignored the offered hand to help him up.

He continued to ignore Ichigo as he brushed himself off and fixed his clothes. When his arm was grabbed and he was roughly pulled in the general direction of the city, he wanted to beat the crap out of Ichigo for thinking he could haul him around like some little girl.

When he struggled, Ichigo glared back at him and wrapped a restraining arm around Kyo's waist, tucking him close to his body.

Kyo wanted to scream at the sheer nerve of this guy.

5.

Ichigo ignored the fierce glare he was receiving from across the table. He honestly wasn't sure why he had dragged this _stranger_ to a coffee shop, or why he felt to urge to pin the guy down, or even why he had held the guy at his side the entire walk to the city. He wasn't normally this bold (especially with a guy). For some reason, he just felt like this guy's body was his to own. It was a rather unnerving feeling and he tried not to dwell on it for too long.

Kyo had been glaring at him since they sat down but refused to talk. Ichigo had realized that if there was going to be any conversation, he would have to be the one to break the ice. Of course, that didn't stop him from making Kyo suffer in silence.

He had, after all, run into him.


	2. Posted!

I just uploaded the finished Best Kept Secret! It's a one shot but I still have plans for this story, so don't be surprised if there's more! Thank you for reading this! :D


End file.
